


Caught in the Crossfire

by hannibalsketches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slash, elevator scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsketches/pseuds/hannibalsketches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That elevator scene couldn't go unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Stucky, or anything Marvel in general. Enjoy and drop me a comment!

They approach the elevator with a hurried scuff, ready to finally end the hell that has been the past few days. Bucky's so exasperated he's tempted to shoot the bastard at first glance, then ask questions later. He used to think killing innocent strangers was bad, but his previous endeavors really took the cake. Not only had he managed to turn all of Steve's friends into enemies and casualties, he was turning Steve more and more into a criminal. Little Steve, who wouldn't squash bugs if one crawled into his room. Bucky didn't deserve to have his company.

The elevator slowly hums to life, creaking and groaning under their feet. It's comically small, so much that they have to face one another to avoid bumping elbows. As he feels himself rising, he dares a glance in Steve's eyes. So kind, too honest and open. His stare is full of promise and understanding, and is honestly the closest to home Bucky's felt since the torture began. There's something else in there, a new addition he's not blind to. Steve had always loved him, but with all that had transpired it seemed to now dawn on Barnes' shoulders how much he cared. Steve smiles honestly and Bucky has to tear himself away.

"You can go back. You don't have to leave this elevator with me."

He can't look back up, especially when Steve exhales slowly.

"Buck, we talked about this. I need to make sure you're happy in the end. Content."

He squeezes his fingers tight, pulling back the tears that threaten to slip.

"But what about you, Steve? Are you gonna be happy when all this mess is over?"

Barnes dares a glance at his friend. He's getting heated, slowly filling up with emotion.

"I'll deal with whatever cards I'm given."

Bucky can't help it. He laughs, tearing Steve from the calm he was trying to maintain.

"Don't do that. Let me pay you back for all those times you saved my ass."

Barnes is quick to cut back.

"You've payed me back enough times over. I don't wanna ruin your life with my baggage. My sins can't fall on your shoulders. You have a life now, a family. I can't take you away from that." His tears start to fall, unable to be held in any longer. 

Truthfully, he craves Steve, but he knows what his friend would be missing out on.

He's so caught up in the conversation, he hadn't noticed they had stopped moving long ago. He also cant register Steve's hand clapped on his shoulder.

"Buck." 

He glances at his friend as lips meet lips. Bucky freezes. He kisses back earnestly, savoring the moment because he knows he can't come clean about his love.

He's damaged Steve enough.

~

He has plenty of time to think about the kiss later, when his arm is missing and Steve's cleaning him up. He's doing the same to Steve, the quinjet now on a steady path to Wakanda. 

Steve won't meet his eyes now. He could play it off as concentrating but Bucky knew better. He hadn't broken like that before, not since a boy called Bucky a faggot and spit at the two in disgust. Bucky had to drag him off the poor kid, nose broken and blood everywhere. He had to bandage Steve up for the millionth time. That night, they had kissed too.

He had initiated it then. Steve had been so eager, but Bucky knew he couldn't go through with it. It felt too right, and at the cusp of being sent into the army, it was scary. Being like that could have gotten him killed.

Of course, he realizes that it's not the same now. But that doesn't mean it's not as difficult.

He stops cleaning Steve's face abruptly, causing the other man to do the same. Steve's so visibly tired, and Barnes knows it runs bone deep.

Which is why, for the first time since being captured by HYDRA, he chooses.

He kisses Steve as if there isn't breath in his lungs, trying to make up for lost time. His friend staggers, then reciprocates with force. Words aren't needed between them to confirm what was happening. Destiny wanted them together, and for once, they aren't able to defy it. 

Steve's hand slips between them, making fast work of the buttons and zippers. He helps Bucky shed his clothing, then loses his own.

There, crouched above him, Bucky sees an angel, mottled with light bruises and liaisons, but still holy and honest. He wonders how Steve sees him. 

It's made clear just where his friend's mind is when he snakes down Barnes' body, mapping out every inch, remembering where he's hurt so he can make this as painless as possible.

When he closes his mouth around Bucky, the man moans with abandon. Bucky is quick to respond with a grunt of his own, unable to believe in reality. He comes toofastbut Steve just smiles wide and kisses the apology right out of Barnes' mouth. 

There's only minimal grinding until they're both spent, overexerted but content. Steve glances up, mouth raw and red, and Bucky looks back at him. 

"Well, that only took eighty years."

Bucky laughs, or attempts to. The pain shooting down his side stops him short. 

The pilot announces their destination will be coming up in ten minutes.

"Steve, you know what I have to do when we get there. It's the only way I can make sure I don't hurt you again."

Steve smiles, but it doesn't meet his eyes.

"I know, Buck."

They get dressed and land. T'Challa is there, waiting. He apologizes profusely, but Bucky silences him with a glance. He looks back at Steve before walking forward, ready to fall back under, ready to come to terms with his emotions.

Behind him, he can hear the Wakandan King speaking to Steve about the preparations.

"Are you okay with it?"

"Honestly? No. But he's certain, and I believe he knows whats best for him."

When he's about to go back under, he catches Steve's eyes one last time, and they seem to project his thoughts.

_I love you._

He laughs. The orange chamber is closing around him, but for once, he's not afraid of sleep.

He knows that Steve will always be there to wake him up.


End file.
